Who Is M?
by kim midori kimi
Summary: Author tidak pandai membuat summary/ pairing : Kyuwook,Sibum dll/ warning : BL.
1. Chapter 1

Who Is M?

Disclameir : Semua cast milik orangtua masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook dll.

Rated : T + +( emang ada)

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Tragedi.

Warning : BL, aneh, rada pasaran, alur gak jelas, typo dll.

Mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan, yang nggak suka Yesungnya saya bikin antagonis lebih baik jangan dibaca ya.

Don't like don't read

Star

Chapter 1

Enjoy

.

.

.

SM High School, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama sekolah itu, sekolah yang sangat terkenal dan ketat dengan pendidikannya, banyak siswa yang lulus dengan hasil yang sangat mengagumkan di sekolah elite milik Lee Soo Man yang masih bersetatus kepala sekolah disana.

Di sudut lain yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah, seorang namja berambut ikal mengenakan kacamata tebal sedang duduk di sebuah bangku , dia hanya seorang diri saja karena tak ada yang mau menemaninya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun murid kelas X A termasuk siswa yang pandai, hanya saja penampilannya yang nerd membuatnya jarang memiliki teman.

Kyuhyun juga termasuk orang yang pendiam dia bahkan selalu mengalah saat para siswa atau sisiwi yang tergabung ke dalam genk Clouds membullynya dia hanya pasrah saja, namja bermarga Cho itu memang kerap di bully oleh para sunbae yang tidak menyukainya.

"Hai, sendirian saja?" sapaan yang lembut berasal dari seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil namanya adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Ne, hyung kenapa kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Ryeowook memasang wajah sedih.

"Ani, hanya saja apa Wookie hyung tidak akan di marahi para anggota genk Clouds nanti?"

Ryeowook sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari genk Clouds yang terkenal dengan ke sadisannya membully orang lain namun namja mungil itu berbeda bahkan tak jarang dia selalu membela Kyuhyun jika namja tampan itu mendapat siksa dari teman-temannya.

"Mereka ya mereka, aku ya aku, apa hak mereka memarahiku karena aku menemuimu." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang agak keras.

"Akun hanya merasa khawatir saja Wookie hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Ryeowook menyibak poni Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan dahinya.

"Aku yang menentukan dengan siapa aku berteman, tidak genk Clouds, tidak Yesung hyung dan tidak juga dengan siapapun yang ada di sini." Jelasnya.

"Gomawo, Cuma hyung yang mau berteman denganku di sini." Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian memeluk namja yang sudah dia anggap sahabat itu, tanpa mengetahui jika mereka tengah di awasi sang ketua genk.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali dia mendekati Wookie." Geram seorang namja bermata sipit yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Apa perlu kita beri dia pelajaran yang lebih ampuh supaya dia jera dan tau diri." Cetus seorang namja di sampingnya.

"Sepulang sekolah bagaimana?"

"Di mana kita akan mulai, hyung?"

"Di gudang sekolah saja seperti biasanya."

"Oke, kau bisa mengandalkan ku hyung." Ucapnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sang ketua yang masih sibuk mengawasi kedua namja yang kini sedang tertawa bersama.

"Saat bersamanya kau bisa tertawa lepas, tapi saat bersama ku kau hanya menampilkan senyum palsu, itu membuatku sangat sakit Kim Ryeowook." Gumamnya lirih tangannya meremas bagian dadanya.

Kim Joongwoon atau biasa di panggil Yesung dia adalah ketua dari genk yang di beri nama Clouds olehnya, Yesung juga merupakan anak dari salah seorang konglomerat yang menjadi donatur paling besar di sekolahnya, tak ada seorang pun yang berani padanya, jika pun ada pastilah besoknya orang itu hanya tinggal nama, pihak sekolah tidak perhah ada yang tau soal ini karena seiap murid yang kena bully pasti selalu di beri ancaman sadis.

"Tunggu hadiah yang menarik dariku Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung menyeringai seram, dia memang baru saja merencanakan sesuatu dengan bawahan setianya yang bernama Donghae, namja yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

TENG TONG TENG

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, kedua namja yang sedang asik bercanda itu mengakhiri kegiatannya.

"Wah, sepertinya kita harus kembali kekelas sekarang." Ryeowook merapikan sekilas penampilannya yang rada berantakan sehabis bercanda dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne kajja kita harus cepat-cepat hyung." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat.

Blush

Rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya saat ia menyadari tangannya tengah di genggam namja yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya, seandainya Ryeowook juga tahu jika namja yang berjalan agak mendahuluinya juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama mungkin dirinya tidak perlu merasa canggung.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali kekelas masing-masing, Ryeowook memang satu tingkat diatas Kyuhyun jadi otomatis kelas mereka juga berbeda.

Ryeowook mendudukan diri di bangkunya yang berada dekat jendela dan bersebelahan dengan Yesung.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia hari ini." Kalimat yang berupa sindiran terucap dari bibir tipis milik namja bersurai gelap dan bermata sipit yang kini sudah duduk di samping Ryeowook, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Ryeowook menatap namja di sebelahnya penuh arti.

"Ani." Ketusnya dengan nada kesal.

Ryeowook yang memang tidak mengerti ucapan Yesung lebih memilih mengacuhkannya saja.

Srett

Brukk

"Mmmpppttt." Tanpa di duga Yesung menarik bahu Ryeowook dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakangnya kemudian langsung mencium Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyungh,,,leph..pash...mmpptt." ucapnya di sela ciuman yang lumayan panas, tangannya mendorong paksa tubuh Yesung hingga namja bertubuh kekar itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hyung kau gila!..hiks..hiks." bentaknya, namja mungil itu menangis dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Pabo, apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" Yesung terdiam merutuki kebodohannya barusan sementara murid-murid yang berada di dalam kelas yang sempat cengo melihat kejadian yang terjadi barusan lebih memilih kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing tak mau jika harus berurusan dengan sang ketua genk, untunglah saat itu guru mata pelajaran mereka belum datang.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan ke lantai, dirinya marah, kesal dan juga benci akan kelakuan ketua genknya, sesaat kemudian sampailah dirinya di atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah memang tempat favoritnya sejak dia masuk sekolah, bahkan dia selalu menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

TENG TONG TENG

Kembali bell berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah, Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya perlahan, rupanya dia ketiduran setelah sebelumnya menangis di tempat itu.

Namja mungil itu berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ada kegagalan, habisi saja sekalian nyawanya." Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook mendengar percakapan yang berasal dari kelasnya, Ryeowook memang berniat kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya namun niat itu di urungkannya dulu.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku jamin namja Cho itu besok tidak akan menampakan wajahnya lagi." Ucap sebuah suara lagi yang Ryeowook yakin itu adalah Donghae.

"Baiklah kajja, kita harus kegudang Hyukkie baru saja mengirim pesan jika ia sudah menyeret hobae kurang ajar itu kesana."

Yesung dan Donghae pun keluar dari kelas Yesung mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook karena namja mungil itu langsung bersembunyi saat kedua namja itu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Fiuh, untung saja, tapi sepertinya akan ada hal yang gawat, Kyu, aku harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkanmu." Ryeowook masuk kedalam kelas mengambil tasnya kemudian keluar kelas dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

Sementara itu di gudang sekolah Yesung cs sedang memulai aksinya yaitu membully hobae yang memang selalu menjadi korban mereka.

BUK

BUK

BUAGH

Serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan oleh anak buah Yesung, mereka adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Changmin, mereka berempat tampak bersemangat sekali memukuli namja yang terlihat sudah sekarat, bahkan para siswi hanya menertawakannya saja.

Ya,

Para siswi cantik itu memang sengaja menjadi penonton aksi pembullyan Kyuhyun, sepertinya mereka memang senang jika melihat seseorang tersiksa di depan mereka.

Tiffani, Jessica, Sully, Yoona dan Seohyun, para yeoja cantik yang merupakan primadona sekolah ini memang selalu membuat ulah dan membully orang-orang yang lemah bahkan ada seorang siswi di sekolah itu yang nekat bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap sekolah karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan para primadona di sekolahnya, kejadiannya memang sudah sangat lama, ckkckk sungguh tragis sekali.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sekarat, tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya, Yesung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan saja tampaknya akan memulai aksinya untuk mengakhiri hidup namja yang sudah sangat lemah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu." Yesung menginjak dada Kyuhyun membuat namja di bawahnya meringis menahan sakit juga sesak.

"Kau.." tunjuknya pada Kyuhyun, "...Sudah berani mendekati calon kekasihku, dan aku sungguh tidak terima, kau harus mati." Ucapnya sadis.

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah pisau lipat, namja sipit itu berjongkok kemudian mengarahkan mata pisaunya kearah jantung Kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" teriakan seseorang di luar gudang menghentikan aksi yang baru saja akan di lakukan Yesung.

"Wookie!" Yesung berjengit kaget saat melihat Ryeowook datang 'bagaimana dia bisa tau?' batinnya.

Tap tap tap

PLAKK

Tanpa rasa sungkan Ryeowook menampar wajah Yesung, namja sipit itu kaget begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di sana, mereka tidak menyangka Ryeowook seberani itu.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" bentaknya.

"Wookie aku bisa menjelaskan-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi alasan dari mu, mulai saat ini aku keluar dari anggota kalian."

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun seorang diri, memang agak berat dan sedikit susah saat membopongnya mengingat ukuran tinggi mereka, Kyuhyun berusaha menggerakan sedikit kakinya agar Ryeowook tidak terlalu sulit saat membawanya.

"Kau itu sungguh babo Ryeowook-ah, kau keluar dari genk hanya demi namja nerd seperti dia." Ucap Jessica tak percaya.

"Aku lebih baik berteman dengan satu orang daripada harus berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai hati seperti kalian." Ryeowook meneruskan langkahnya yang tergepoh-gepoh karena membawa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, sungguh katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi, Wookie tidak mungkin keluarkan?" Yesung berujar tak percaya dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyangkal jika Ryeowook memang sudah keluar dari genknya.

"Hyung tenangkan dulu dirimu, mungkin saat ini Wookie masih emosi, tapi aku dan Sungmin akan berusaha membujuknya untuk kembali." Ucapan Eunhyuk sedikit menenangkan perasaan Yesung.

"Kajja hyung kita pulang dulu." Ajak Sungmin, Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari gudang sekolah itu, begitu juga dengan para yeoja cantik yang juga akan pulang.

Di sebuah rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun di rawat Ryeowook dengan setia menunggunya, Kyuhyun memang sudah sadar namun luka di sekujur tubuhnya sangat parah sehingga dokter yang menanganinya menyarankan agar Kyuhyun menjalani rawat inap.

"Hyung tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau, tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya.

"Ani, aku akan menunggumu di sini, apa kau lapar?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, Ryeowook tersenyum maklum.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, kalau ada perlu sesuatu bangunkan saja aku, arraseo?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

Ryeowook merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa yang lumayan panjang tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Ryeowook, rupanya dia sudah tertidur.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun, Ryeowook benar-benar sudah bulat dengan keputusannya untuk keluar dari genk yang di naungi Yesung, Ryeowook bahkan terkesan menjauhi sang namja di mulai dari dirinya yang pindah tempat duduk dan memilih duduk bersama Kibum, saat bertemu pandang pun dia lebih memilih melihat ke arah lain.

"Jadi Wookie benar-benar keluar dari genk kita hyung?" tanya Sungmin, saat ini mereka ber tiga sedang berada di kantin, Eunhyuk sedang latihan dance sedangkan Changmin berlatih basket.

"Begitulah, kalian lihat dia bahkan lebih senang bersama namja itu, ukh menyebalkan." Kesalnya.

"Mian hyung gara-gara ide gila dari ku hyung jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Wookie." Donghae menundukan kepalanya sedangkan Yesung tak merespon apapun.

Drrtt drrtt

Terdengar bunyi suara hp dari saku milik Donghae, namja berwajah itu mengambil hp miliknya, satu pesan masuk dari Eunhyuk tertera di layar ponselnya.

**From : Eunhyuk**

**Hae nanti jam 4 sore aku tunggu ya di belakang sekolah**.

Begitulah isi pesan yang di baca Donghae, kening Donghae mengkerut tidak biasanya sang kekasih memintanya untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah.

"Dari siapa hae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dari Hyukkie, dia memintaku untuk menemuinya nanti sore." Jawabnya, ada yang mengganjal di hati Donghae namun perasaan itu di buangnya jauh-jauh.

Jam istirahat telah usai murid-murid mulai kembali ke kelas masing-masing, sepanjang pelajaran tidak biasanya Donghae hanya bengong saja, dia selalu ceria dan membuat heboh seisi kelas namun kali ini tampak berbeda, bahkan sampai jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Wookie hyung." Panggil seorang namja tampan di balik pintu dia adalah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia Wookie tampan sekali?" tanya teman sebangku Ryeowook yang sekarang Kim Kibum.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Jinja? Bukankah Kyuhyun itu namja nerd yang suka di bully teman-teman kita?"

"Kyuhyun itu sangat tampan jika dia tidak memakai kacamata tebalnya." Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah selesai memasukan peralatan sekolahnya, dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar namja tampan di depannya, namja tampan yang sebelumnya berpenampilan nerd ini mulai tampak berubah 100% sejak dirinya di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Kajja." Ryeowook mengangguk , mereka berjalan bersebelahan sesekali mereka saling melempar senyum.

Yesung menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan sedih andai saja dia tidak bertindak ceroboh saat itu, mungkin Ryeowook masih berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya setelah pulang sekolah, tapi sekarang hal itu rasanya sudah mustahil baginya, Ryeowook bahkan tidak mau bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Hyung belum mau pulang?" tanya namja ikan yang duduk di belakang Yesung.

"Belum, nanti setelah kelas sudah sepi baru hyung akan keluar untuk pulang." Jawab Yesung lesu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ne, aku ada janji bertemu Hyukkie nanti sore." Donghae berdiri kemudian keluar dari kelasnya meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri di sana , Yesung dengan agak malas beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

Donghae measuki area sekolah tepat pukul 4 sore seperti waktu yang di janjikan, dia melangkah kearah taman belakang sekolah, perasaannya mulai was-was, di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh taman berharap menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

Srekk

Srekk

Trang

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang di seret sesekali di barengi dentingan logam yang beradu dengan bebatuan jalan.

"S-suara apa itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Donghae merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa ketika langkah kaki bak malaikat maut semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya, mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"Khekhekhe.." sosok itu terkekeh dan perlahan mendekati Donghae yang masih membelakanginya.

Donghae tidak berani melihat kebelakang saat ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingi mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya terasa berat nafasnya tiba-tiba saja tersengal 'ada apa ini? Hyukkie di mana dirimu?' pikirnya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

"Sudah siap untuk mati Lee Donghae?" suara berat nan menakutkan kembali menyapa gendang telinganya, Donghae terkesiap mendengar kalimat barusan, dengan keberanian yang sedikit dirinya mencoba berbalik melihat ke belakang.

"OMO?!" Donghae menatap horor sosok di depannya, benar-benar gambaran sang malaikat maut di mata Donghae.

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan penutup bagian kepala dan topeng berwajah setan berwarna putih yang menutupi wajahnya, tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat besi yang memiliki ujung yang runcing.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati namja yang tengah ketakutan itu, ujung tongkat nya ia arahkan pada Donghae.

"ANIYO!" teriaknya kencang.

Di tempat lain.

Prang

Sebuah bingkai photo tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari tempatnya mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Ya, kenapa bingkai ini bisa jatuh, aigoo kacanya pecah lagi, Hae bisa marah padaku." Namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu memungut bingkai yang terjatuh, tangannya menyentuh pecahan kaca yang berserakan yang masih berada di bingkai photo kekasihnya.

Sret

Tes tes

"Ya, appo jariku berdarah." Jari namja bernama Eunhyuk itu terkena pecahan kaca, lukanya lumayan lebar sehungga darah cepat mengalir keluar dan menetes tepat di wajah sang kekasih yang berada dalam photo.

"Hyukkie, kamu kenapa?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masuk kekamar milik putranya.

"Umma jariku terkena pecahan kaca." Eunhyuk menaruh bingkai itu di meja belajarnya dan menghampiri sang umma.

"Aigoo, kajja kita harus segera mengobatinya, lukanya cukup lebar."

"Ne umma." Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sempat diliriknya photo sang kekasih yang di taruh di meja 'perasaan apa ini, Hae' batinnya gelisah.

Di sekolah.

Donghae terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berhenti namun mengingat sosok sang pencabut nyawa yang kini sedang mengejar-ngejar dirinya, mau tidak mau dia harus kuat berlari.

Duk

Brugh

Donghae jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu, namja berwajah ikan itu berusaha untuk berdiri namun ia kembali terduduk, Donghae memilih menyerah saja dirinya sudah lelah dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sosok penjemput maut Donghae pun menyeringai lebar di balik topengnya, langkahnya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya tangan teracung tinggi dengan tongkat besi yang siap ia tancapkan tepat di jantung Donghae.

"Sudah siap untuk mati Lee Donghae?" sosok itu kembali mengulang kalimat yang sebelumnya pernah di ucapkannya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat air matanya mengalir ' selamat Tinggal Hyukkie, selamat tinggal semuanya' batinnya.

SKIP

Ke esokan harinya.

Seperti biasa murid-murid mulai berdatangan kesekolah dan memasuki kelasnya, seorang murid yang berasal dai kelas XI B mulai membuka pintu kelasnya, dia adalah Kim Kibum, namja manis dengan killer smile-nya yang mempesona dan memiliki kulit yang putih bak snow white ini memang selalu menjadi yang pertama datang di kelasnya.

SREK

Pintu kelas sudah terbuka, baru saja Kibum akan melangkah dirinya melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan dari dalam kelas.

"GYAAAA...!" Kibum berteriak histeris di depan pintu mengagetkan murid-murid lain yang baru saja datang, seorang namja bertubuh kekar menghampiri Kibum.

"Ada apa Bummie?" Siwon namja bertubuh kekar yang datang menghampiri Kibum langsung bertanya padanya.

"Wonnie, lihat i-itu." Tunjuknya, Siwon melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Kibum , alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesuatu di sana.

Di depan kelas tepatnya di samping papan tulis sosok Donghae yang sudah tak bernyawa terpajang indah bagai sebuah patung di sana, dengan pakaiannya berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering.

Sebuah tongkat besi menancap dengan sempurna di bagian dadanya dan tembus ke belakang, ujungnya yang runcing ditancapkan pada tembok di belakangnya, sehingga membuatnya menempel pada tembok kelas miliknya.

Murid – murid mulai berdatangan kekelas XI B, bahkan yang berasal dari kelas lain pun juga ikut melihat.

" GYAA..! Hae, apa yang terjadi padamu? huhu, siapa yang melakukan ini Hae? ARGHHH!" Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang langsung menerobos masuk ke kelas kekasihnya dan menangis histeris di depan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Ryeowook yang baru saja tiba bertanya pada salah seorang murid.

"Donghae di bunuh." Ucap teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan berkarumun di luar.

"Wookie hyung ada apa ini, kenapa banyak murid yang berlari dan berkerumun di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang ikut berdatangan bersama murid dari kelas lain.

"Kyu, ada yang membunuh Donghae."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, dan membawanya masuk kelas dengan menerobos kerumunan murid.

"Omo!" Ryeowook menatap horor pemandangan di depannya.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dan membenamkan wajah namja manis itu di dada bidangnya.

"Jangan di lihat." Bisik Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak kuat jika harus melihat keadaan mayat Donghae di tambah lagi Eunhyuk yang terus menangis histeris sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya.

"Lihat ada tulisan di papan tulis." Tunjuk seorang murid ke arah papan white board ( bener gag nulisnya), semua murid melihat ke arah papan begitu juga dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

SATU PERSATU DI ANTARA KALIAN AKAN MENYUSUL DIRINYA

TERTANDA M.

Begitulah yang tertulis di papan white board dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi tulisan itu di tulis dengan menggunakan darah sang korban.

TBC

fic baru lagi nih

entah bagus atau tidak.

Review please.

by kimi


	2. Chapter 2

Who Is M?

Disclameir : Semua cast milik orangtua masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook dll.

Rated : T + +( emang ada)

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Tragedy.

Warning : BL, aneh, rada pasaran, alur gak jelas, typo dll.

Mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan, yang nggak suka Yesungnya saya bikin antagonis lebih baik jangan dibaca ya.

Don't like don't read

_Previous chapter_

_SATU PERSATU DI ANTARA KALIAN AKAN MENYUSUL DIRINYA_

_TERTANDA M._

_Begitulah yang tertulis di papan white board dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi tulisan itu di tulis dengan menggunakan darah sang korban._

Star!

Chapter 2

Enjoy

.

.

.

Saat ini upacara pemakaman Donghae telah di lakukan, banyak kerabat dan kawan-kawan satu sekolah dengan Donghae yang hadir di sana, Yesung cs juga hadir disana terutama Eunhyuk sang namjachingu yang berada di posisi paling depan bersama kedua orangtua Donghae, airmata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pelupuk matanya saat melihat sang kekasih kini sudah terkubur dalam tanah.

Ada perasaan menyesal dalam diri Yesung, saat sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaannya kini sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, tak akan lagi ada orang yang bisa di percayai olehnya selain Donghae. Yesung melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang menangis bersama kedua orangtua Donghae, satu persatu anggota geng clouds menghampiri kedua orangtua Donghae untuk mengucapkan turut berduka cita kepada mereka, Yesung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukk, aku turut berduka ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, Yesung kemudian menghampiri kedua orangtua Donghae.

"Ahjussi dan ahjumma Lee, saya juga ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas kematian putra anda." Ucap Yesung, kedua orang tua Donghae tersenyum.

"Gomawo Yesung-ssi, kau sudah menjadi teman terbaik buat putraku Donghae." Ucap ahjussi Lee. Yesung mengangguk kemudian kembali bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Hyukk, tolong wakilkan kami ne untuk meminta maaf di depan semua teman-teman Hae." Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke depan dan menghadap banyak orang.

"Untuk semua yang... hadir...disini..hiks...aku atas nama Donghae...hiks...ingin meminta...maaf..hiks...yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua...hiks...jika...dia telah bersalah pada kalian..." ucap Eunhyuk di sela tangisnya mewakili kedua orangtua Donghae yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu shok.

"Kesalahan kami memang...hiks...terlalu besar pada kalian...-

Euhyuk melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook lalu menghampirinya-

"Cho Kyuhyun...aku juga ...ingin meminta...maaf..dan..tolong..hiks..maafkan Donghae...atas kesalahan..hiks yang...dia lakukan padamu...hiks.." Eunhyuk langsung bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu sudah didepannya.

"Hyung berdiri jangan seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani...kesalahanku dan Hae sudah terlalu besar..." Eunhyuk bersikukuh tidak mau berdiri.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian, jadi ku mohon berdirilah." Kyuhyun menarik lengan atas Eunhyuk agar namja itu berdiri, Eunhyuk pun akhirnya berdiri.

"Gomawo, kau adalah namja yang baik, tidak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal itu padamu dulu, mianhae." Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya merasa malu jika harus bertatap muka dengan hobae yang dulu sering di bully olehnya dan juga genk clouds.

"Sudah, gwenchana." Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Eunhyuk untuk menenangkannya.

"Wookie, aku juga minta maaf ne?" Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, Eunhyuk tersenyum miris, dirinya juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah pusara Donghae, namja manis itu bersimpuh di makan sang kekasih, keningnya menempel pada punggung tangannya yang menyentuh nisan sang kekasih, matanya terpejam airmatanya pun masih mengalir.

'Selamat jalan kekasihku, selamat jalan sayangku, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana, beristirahatlag dengan tenang dan tunggu aku menyusulmu suatu saat nanti' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengecup sekilas nisan kekasihnya.

"_Hai, perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae namja paling tampan di antara teman-temannya."_

"_Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae, mau kah kau jadi kekasihku."_

"_Chagi, nanti kita kencan ke tepi pantai ne."_

"_Jika kita sudah lulus sekolah, aku akan langsung melamarmu lalu menikahimu dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak kita_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir saat mengingat setiap ucapan kekasihnya apalagi ucapannya yang terakhir, tapi itu sekarang hanyalah sebuah angan-angan, mimpinya sudah hancur dan harapannya sudah terbang bagai tertiup angin dan terbawa entah kemana.

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kematian Donghae, Eunhyuk menjadi namja yang pendiam.

"Siapa sebenarnya M itu? kenapa dia mengincar nyawa Donghae?" Sungmin mengawali pembicaraanya, saat ini genk clouds dan para princess sedang berkumpul, ya mereka memang selalu ikut bergabung.

"Kalian ingat dia mengatakan satu persatu, itu artinya salah satu di antara kita akan jadi korban selanjutnya." Lanjutnya.

"Apa perlu kita selidiki murid-murid di sekolah kita, pihak sekolah tidak terlalu banyak membantu." Usul Changmin.

"Benar , bahkan polisi saja tidak menemukan sidik jari pembunuh M." Jessica ikut berkomentar.

"Ani, aku rasa itu sangat mustahil jika yang melakukannya anak-anak satu sekolah kita, mengingat mereka semua tidak ada yang berani pada kita." Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Apa mungkin yang melakukannya Cho Kyuhyun, bisa saja kan dia melakukannya karena dia dendam pada kita." Tuduh Yesung sang leader yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, buktinya dia kemarin datang ke upacara pemakaman Hae, dan aku tidak merasa ada gelagat yang aneh darinya." Bela Eunhyuk.

"Kita memang tidak akan tau apa yang sedang di rencanakan seseorang, Hyukk." Yesung sepertinya tetap menuduh Kyuhyun lah sang Mr.M.

"Seandainya pun dia yang melakukannya, seharusnya Yesung hyunglah yang menjadi korban bukan Hae!" Eunhyuk meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Lee atau kau akan..."

"Akan apa tuan Kim? itu memang kenyataannya kan, selama ini kau yang selalu memulai semuanya, kalau bukan karena obsesimu yang berlebihan itu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini." Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Kau sudah berani melawanku!" bentak Yesung tidak terima, tangannya ia layangkan siap memukul Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Sungmin menengahi keduanya. Yesung menahan kepalannya di udara kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kesal.

"Oppa, sudah biarkan saja namja babo itu berbicara sesuka hatinya." Ucap Jessica dengan suara yang di buat manja, yeoja cantik primadona sekolah yang bergelar princess itu memang sudah lama menyukai Yesung.

"Cih, dasar yeoja ular." Dengus Eunhyuk yang muak dengan sifat yeoja cantik yang selalu mencari muka di depan sang leader.

"Ya, apa maksudmu monkey!" sentak Jessica tak terima.

"Aku pergi." Eunhyuk beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Ah, ada satu hal lagi, aku keluar dari genk ini." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

"Eunhyuk, tunggu.." baru saja Sungmin akan mengejar sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan, biarkan saja dulu." Sungmin menoleh pada orang yang menahan tangannya, rupanya dia adalah Changmin.

"Haahh, ya sudahlah." Namja berwajah aegya itu pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir, namun Yesung tidak berada di kelasnya memang begitulah kelakuan genk clouds keluar masuk kelas seenaknya.

"Yesung hyung pasti bolos lagi setiap jam pelajaran pertama." Ucap seorang namja manis bernama Kibum.

"Sepertinya kau perhatian sekali ya padanya, Bummie-ah." Kibum mendelik sinis pada namja mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu rambut emas, kau tau ucapanmu bisa mengundang keributan."

"Ucapanmu terlalu dingin pangeran salju, aku hampir saja membeku. Tapi itu memang kenyataan kan kau SANGAT perhatian padanya." Ucap Ryeowook menekankan kata sangat.

"Aku tidak perhatian padanya lagipula aku sudah memiliki Siwon, kau salah besar mengartikan itu sebagai perhatian, nyonya Cho." Kibum mendeathglare Ryeowook.

"Hati seseorang bisa saja berubah nyonya Choi." Balas Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Ehm-ehm, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Ryeowook dan Kibum menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting mereka saat guru pengajar di jam kedua telah datang, mereka berdua mengangguk pelan, jam pelajaran kedua pu di mulai dengan tenang.

Di tengah-tengah pelajaran Kibum sekali-sekali melirik kearah Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa Bummie?" tanya Ryeowook setengah berbisik, merasa heran dengan tingkah teman sebangkunya.

"Sebenarnya Wookie, aku akhir-akhir ini selalu gelisah." Kibum menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku sambil berbisik agar tidak ketahuan sang guru.

"Wae?"

"Kau tau, sejak kematian Donghae yang tragis itu, aku selalu bermimpi buruk dan terbangun setiap tengah malam." Curhatnya sambil berbisik.

"Aku baru ingat kau kan yang pertama kali menemukan mayat nya."

"Kau benar, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku belum bisa melupakannya." Kibum memperhatikan lubang yang berukuran kecil di samping papan whiteboard tempat di mana mayat Donghae tertancap di sana.

Pelajaran kedua di lewati Ryeowook dan Kibum dengan acara bisik-bisik mereka, hingga tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Teng tong teng

"Nah, anak-anak sepertinya waktu pelajaran kita sudah habis, selamat beristirahat kita berjumpa lagi hari esok." Sang guru merapikan buku materinya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Wookie, mau istirahat bersama." tawar Kibum.

"Aku sudah janji makan bekal bersama dengan Kyuhyun."

"Cih, dasar mentang-mentang sudah berpacaran." Cibirnya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memang sudah berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Begitulah, kau tau sifat aslinya bahkan sudah keluar sekarang, dia menjadi sangat manja sekali." Ujarnya.

"Jinja? Aigoo~, pasti kau sangat kerepotan sekali ya, hahaha." Ucapnya setengah mengejek, Ryeowook mendelik kearah Kibum.

"Puaskan saja dirimu dengan mentertawaiku, ku do'akan semoga Siwon jauh lebih manja dari Kyuhyun." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk dengan santai sambil menikmati bekalnya bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah berstatus sebagai namjachingunya.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak chagie." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa masakanku." Ujarnya sedikit narsis.

"Kalau begitu setiap hari kau harus mau membawakan aku bekal seperti ini." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ne, tentu saja, kajja kita harus cepat menghabiskannya nanti keburu bell masuk."

Keduanya menikmati bekal makan siang mereka dengan tenang, Yesung yang melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh benar-benar merasa panas.

"Wae Wookie? Kenapa harus dia yang berada di sisimu?" tangan Yesung terkepal erat.

"Tunggu saja aku pasti akan merebutmu darinya." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang berjalan sendirian menuju loker pribadi miliknya, dia baru saja selesai berlatih dance bersama teman-teman yang masuk club dance di sekolahnya.

Saat namja manis itu membuka pintu loker ia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna merah darah di dalamnya.

**[Aku menunggumu jam 4 sore di ruang latihan dance] **

Begitulah isi pesan yang dia baca, tidak ada nama pengirimnya sama sekali, namja pemilik gummy smile itu menengok kekanan dan kekiri memastika apakah ada seseorang di sana yang sekedar iseng mungkin, tapi sepertinya tidak karena dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Haahh~." Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat, "Sepertinya aku memang harus datang lagi kesana." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Sosok misterius yang diam-diam bersembunyi di balik sebuah loker menyeringai senang, "inilh akhir bagimu Eunhyuk, kau akan segera menyusul kekasihmu di alam sana." Ucapnya di balik topeng setan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Teng tong teng

Bell sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai, Ryeowook kini kembali kekelasnya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang memang lebih dulu kembali kekelasnya sebelum Ryeowook.

"Tumben kau tidak di antar Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum yang kini sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Tadi dia masuk lebih awal karena ada tugas yang belum di kerjakan." Mulut Kibum membentuk hurup 'O' saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

namja mungil itu mendudukan diri di sebelah Kibum, jam pelajaran kembali di mulai setelah guru pengajar untuk jam setelah istirahat telah masuk kelas.

Yesung yang duduk berada tak jauh dari Ryeowook diam-diam memperhatikannya, melihat wajah Ryeowook yang serius saat sedang belajar memang hal yang di sukainya, jam pelajaran kali ini di lewati oleh Yesung dengan terus memandangi wajah Ryeowook, tanpa ia sadari bell sudah berbunyi murid-murid mulai merapikan buku dan peralatan sekolah masing-masing.

"Wookie, kita mau pulang bersama denganku?" tawar Kibum. Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, tapi kita kekelas Kyu dulu." Ucapnya.

"Oke, kajja." Kibum menarik lengan Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat menuju pintu keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu~." Ryeowook memanggil namja tampan yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Chagie, tumben kau kesini, aku baru saja akan kekelasmu." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu sudah sampai di depan kekasihnya.

"Ne, aku memang sengaja kesini, oh iya ini Kibum, tak apa kan jika aku mengajaknya pulang bersama kita?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne tentu saja." Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mulai melangkah dan berjalan bersisian.

"Tunggu, bolehkah jika Siwon juga ikut bersama." Langkah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berjalan pun terhenti, mereka berdua menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aishhh kau ini." Geram sang namja manis bersurai madu pada sang teman.

"Hehe, aku lupa." Kibum hanya nyengir saja seperti tanpa dosa.

"Lalu di mana Siwon-mu itu sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah bosan.

"Sebentar lagi dia kemari, aku sudah mengirminya pesan tadi." Jawab Kibum. Tak lama namja berbadan kekar yang merupakan namjachingu dari Kibum pun datang.

"Bummie, apa kau sudah lam menunggu?" tanya Siwon yang kini sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Ani, kajja kita pulang bersama mereka." Tunjuknya pada pasangan Kyuwook, Siwoon mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan sang kekasih, mereka berempat pun melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore telah tiba Eunhyuk namja manis bergummy smile itu kini melangkah menuju ruang latihan dance, namja manis itu memang sengaja tidak pulang dirinya penasaran dengan si pengirim pesan yang ada di lokernya.

Krieet

Pintu ruangan pun kini di buka olehnya, kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang kemungkinan adalah si pengirim.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini? Apa aku masuk saja?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri namja manis itu melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Sudah siap untuk mati Lee Hyukjae?" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

TBC

Haii

Kimi kembali lagi nih bawa chap dua.

Hahaha, banyak yang ngira itu si Kyu ya XD

Sayang sekali jawabannya salah semua *dibejek"readers*.

Kimi tau kimi kelamaan update di tambah lagi nie chap gak terlalu bagus.

Makasih yang udah ngasih semangat buat kimi, satu kata lanjut adalah semangat buat kimi.

Balasan review

paulinagrace684 : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mampir.

Oktaavannyaa : oke siip.

kim eun hoon : salam kenal juga Eun-ssi, hohoho ini diriku sudah update, moga suka ne ma chap ini.

Alif ryeosomnia : makasih buat pesannya ya, kimi menganggap semua kritikan itu adalah sebuah pelajaran buat kimi supaya lebih bagus lagi ke depannya. Ohoho si penerornya memang masih misterius tuh, yang jelas bukan kyu sih.

dyahYWS : makasih udah bilang keren, penasaran ya? Hehe XD. Tetep ikutin ne chap berikutnya.

Fiewook : yang jelas sih bukan Midori #plakk*digampar*. Makasih udah review mampir lagi okzz.

Augesteca : jinja? Kalau gitu mari bantu kimi selidiki dia# plakk, tapi sayangnya itu bukan kyu *disambit* oke kimi tunggu review'n nya lagi ne.^^v

BaekShine : apakah ini kecepatan lanjutnya? #jgurr. Hahaha XD jangan lupa review lagi ne.

: ne ini memang kyuwook, diriku kan kyuwook shipper, hahaha bukan ko bukan yesung, oke diriku menunggu review darimu lagiXD.

fieeloving13 : waduh ada yang sampe tepuk tangan nie*terharuu*, ini udah lanjut moga-moga chap 2 nya gag ngebosenin ne.

man min mi : wah banyak yang mengira M itu kyu ya.. oke ini udah lanjut, gomawo.

: ne genk cloud memang menyeramkan, sekali" dong si kyu yang di bully# buagh. Sebenarnya kyu bisa berubah atas saran dari kimi #plakk. Untuk mengetahui siapa Mr.M mari hubungi detective Conan #lho?. Gomawo udah review.

ryeo ryeo ryeong : ne si M memang sadis, gomawo review'nnya. Mampir lagi ya.

choi yewon11 : hati-hati arwah hae oppa ada di belakangmu #jgurr. Gomawo udah review.

Guest : oke ini udah di lanjut, mampir lagi ne.

ryeofha2125 : yupz benar ini kyuwook, tenang endingnya bakal ky uwook kok, tetap ikuti ne.

Vic89 : oke siip.

Winnie : bwahahaha jangan tertipu inisial loh...oke ini udah di lanjut.

viiaRyeosom : yapz itu memang bukan kyu v bukan yeye juga hahaha ntar juga pasti tau seiring berjalanya tiap chap, makasih dirimu udah mau mampir.

Guest : hae mati karena kontraknya ama kimi udah habis *kenasmbit*, ini udah lanjut.

Kim Chan Min : M nya masih misterius nih, tetap ikuti aja ne.

.16 : donghae nya kehabisan kontrak saeng XD, ohohoho dirimu ternyata suka ma hyuk juga ya udah aku kasih hyuknya bwt mu saja XP. M bukan Marcus ko tapi Magfiroh #ngacir + ngumpet diriku kena anceman nih #ngumpetlagi, yang first lagi di proses. Mampir lagi ne saeng.

meidi96 : kasih tau gag ya#gayalebay*ditampolmeidi96*, makasih reviewnya.

park min mi : siapapun M nanti akan ketahuan di chap akhir# lupa review lagi.

: bukan yesung ko yang ngebunuh hae dia kan walau sangar tapi loe ama temen sendiri nggak mungkin jahatOke jangan lupa review lagi.

hanazawa kay. : hahaha jawabannya salah, makasih ne udah review jangan lupa mampir lagi.

Buat para siders makasih udah nyempetin baca ff kimi, diriku akan selalu menghargai siapapun yang udah baca ff kimi.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Pai pai

By

Kimi.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Is M?

Disclameir : Semua cast milik orangtua masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook dll.

Rated : T + +( emang ada)

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Tragedy.

Warning : BL, aneh, rada pasaran, alur gak jelas, typo dll.

Mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan, yang nggak suka Yesungnya saya bikin antagonis lebih baik jangan dibaca ya.

Don't like don't read

_Previous chapter_

"_Sudah siap untuk mati Lee Hyukjae?" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padanya._

Chapter 3

Enjoy

.

.

.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat, sosok bertopeng setan itu sungguh menyeramkan, tangannya memegang sebuah tali yang cukup panjang, apakah itu untuk dirinya?

"Ho~, jadi kau sudah lupa padaku ya Lee Hyukjae." Kening Eunhyuk mengernyit, 'apa maksudnya sudah lupa?' batinnya bingung, Eunhyuk tersentak 'Mungkinkah?' pikirnya.

"Ja..jangan-jangan...kau...-tidak..tidak mungkin kau sudah mati." Eunhyuk melangkah mundur, perlahan sosok di depannya pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Udara sore hari benar-benar dingin karena cuaca saat itu sedang mendung, Eunhyuk menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya, benarkah itu 'dia'? sosok yang sudah di anggap mati satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku dan kedua saudaraku." Sosok itu terus mendekati Eunhyuk yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mianhae, aku.."

"Apa kau pikir dengan kata maaf saja bisa mengembalikan semuanya!" bentak sosok itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Kesalahan kalian sudah terlalu besar untuk bisa di maafkan." Lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketakutannya semakin menjadi, andai saja dia dan kekasihnya tidak pernah terlibat dalam kasus 'itu', andai saja dia dan kekasihnya tidak bergabung bersama genk clouds mungkin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi dan mereka tetap bersama meneruskan impian mereka di masa depan.

"Kau tau yang mengirim pesan pada kekasihmu untuk datang ke sekolah ini adalah aku?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Sungmin.

Flashback

Satu minggu yang lalu.

Seorang namja berambut blonde bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk sedang duduk dengan gelisah di ranjang miliknya, sesekali dia menggeliat tak nyaman dan selalu mengubah posisi duduknya yang saat itu berada di pinggir ranjang.

"Aigoo~, kenapa Hae belum mengirim pesan padaku, biasanya dia selalu mengirim pesan jika sudah pulang sekolah." Gumamnya tangannya meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergelatak di atas meja, namja manis itu mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, namun yang menjawab hanya suara operator telpon.

"Kenapa no-nya tidak aktiv, apa aku tanya Sungmin saja." Namja manis itu kemudian mencoba menghubungi Sungmin.

Tut tut klik

'Yeoboseyo?' sapa suara di sebrang sana.

"Minnie, ini aku Eunhyuk." balas Eunhyuk.

'Tumben kau menelponku sore-sore, Hyukk?'

"Aku ingin bertanya? Apa Donghae ada bersamamu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada cemas.

'Loh bukannya dia searusnya sedang bersamamu?' namja bergigi kelinci itu balik bertanya.

"Bersamaku?" kedua alis Eunhyuk terangkat, "Aku sedari pulang sekolah berada di rumah."

'Jinja? Tapi bukannya tadi saat jam istirahat kau mengirimnya pesan untuk menemuimu?'

"Aniya, aku tidak mengirim pesan apa-apa padanya."

'Lalu jika tidak bersama denganmu dia bersama dengan siapa?'

"Entahlah, mungkin dia memang sedang ada urusan. Aku tutup telponnya ne, mian sudah mengganggumu."

'Ne gwaenchanna.' Eunhyuk menutup sambungan telponnya dengan raut wajah kecewa dan sedih.

Namja manis itu semakin merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, kedua tangannya di taruh di dadanya, meremasnya kuat tak di pedulikannya jarinya yang masih terasa sakit, tatapan matanya tertuju pada bingkai photo kekasihnya yang terpajang di meja 'Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak, Hae'...

Flashback off

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul kekasihmu itu." Eunhyuk tersentak dari lamunannya saat sosok itu kembali membuka suaranya.

Eunhyuk langsung mengambil langkah untuk menghindari sosok tersebut, namja pemilik gummy smile itu berlari menuju pintu keluar, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tali menjerat lehernya.

Ya sosok tersebut berhasil menjerat leher Eunhyuk dengan tali yang di bawanya, Eunhyuk terus meronta tangannya berusaha melepas jeratan yang berada di lehernya, namun itu hanya sia-sia karena tali yang menjerat lehernya benar-benar kuat.

Suasana sore itu sangat mencekam di tambah lagi hujan turun dengan derasnya di selingi suara guntur yang bersahutan dilangit sana seolah menjadi saksi bisu kematian Lee Hyukjae. Sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup, Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum.

Dalam pandangannya yang sangat buram dapat di lihatnya sosok sang kekasih yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan tangan yang terulur,'Sayang sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu' tangan Eunhyuk ikut terulur menyambut uluran tangan sang kekasih bersamaan dengan itu tertutuplah kedua mata Eunhyuk untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saat ini sedang berada di rumah Kibum, namja berjulukan snow white itu sebenarnya hanya mengajak Ryeowook saja, namun tampaknya kedua namja tampan itu mengetahui ajakan Kibum saat itu, salahkan saja pendengaran Kyuhyun yang sangat tajam itu.

Ryeowook datang kerumah Kibum tepat pukul 5 sore sedangkan kedua namja tampan itu datang 15 menit kemudian.

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Kibum sedang berada di kamar milik Kibum, mereka berdua tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Wookie, kau berhutang sebuah cerita padaku." ucap Kibum memulai percakapan mereka.

"Cerita apa?"

"Saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannnya padamu, kau berjanji akan menceritakannya padaku kan." Ujar Kibum.

"Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya! kau mau berpura-pura lupa eoh? bukankah tadi saat kita pulang bersama kau janji akan bercerita di rumahku." ucap Kibum sedikit ada unsur paksaan sebenarnya.

"Haahh~" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Ne ne aku akan menceritakannya, kau puas." Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah juga dan mulai bercerita mau menghindar juga rasanya percuma, Kibum adalah orang yang pemaksa dan suka ingin tau begitulah kira-kira penilaian Ryeowook pada namja pemilik killer smile itu.

Flashback

Ryeowook pov

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sebuah taman, Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk datang kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan katanya saat pulang sekolah tadi siang.

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kiriku, sudah jam 8 malam sesuai dengan waktu yang di janjikan.

Taman kecil itu sudah terlihat di depan mata, keadaanya pun sudah sepi, aku bergegas untuk sampai disana, saat sampai di sana aku melihat keadaan sekitarnya benar-benar sepi, lalu di mana Kyuhyun berada? Awas saja kalau namja itu berani berbohong.

Ryeowook pov end

Puk

Sebuah kertas berwarna putih jatuh tepat di kakinya, Ryeowook kemudian mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca isinya.

**Berjalanlah kedekat airmancur yang ada di tengah taman,**

**Tunggu aku di sana**

**Kyu**

Ryeowook berjalan ke tengah taman dan mendapati sebuah kolam air mancur yang berukuran sedang di sana, namja mungil itu berdiri dan menghadap ke arah air mancur di depannya.

Namja itu sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja sosok yang di carinya tidak ada dimana pun.

'Untuk seseorang yang saat ini berada di sebrang air mancur ini, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu.' Ucap sebuah suara di sebrang Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya posisi mereka saling berhadapan kalau saja tidak ada kolam air mancur di depan mereka.

'Aku mencintaimu, kau tau sejak pertama kali mengenalmu aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini, tapiaku tidak berani mengucapnya secara langsung di depanmu karena aku terlalu penecut, dan aku sengaja mengunakan cara ini karena agar aku tidak merasa ragu'

Ryeowook hanya diam, dalam hati dia merasa sangat bahagia, perasaannya selama ini pada Kyuhyun akhirnya terbalas.

'SARANGHAEYO KIM RYEOWOOK!' namja tampan itu langsung berteriak di sebrang sana.

"NADO SARANGHAEYO CHO KYUHYUN!" Ryeowook balas berteriak.

Senyum berkembang di bibir Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook tanpa menunggy lama namja tampan itu langsung berlari memutari kolam menuju ketempat kekasihnya berada, ya kini mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih.

Grep

Tanpa ragu di peluknya tubuh kurus kekasihnya.

"Gomawo sudah mau menerima namja babo ini, yang tak berani mengucapkan cintanya secara langsung padamu." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Anio, siapa yang bilang kalau kau babo, setiap orang memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kan."

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang, berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Ryeowook mengangguk di pelukan kekasihnya.

Flashback off

"So sweet~. lalu kencan pertama kalian di mana?" tanya Kibum yang sepertinya belum puas dengan cerita Ryeowook.

"Kami pergi ke pantai berdua esok harinya dan menikmati indahnya matahari sore."

"Ah, aku juga jadi ingin melakukannya bersama Siwon." Ujar Kibum dengan background bunga-bunga di belakangnya, membayangkan jika dirinya dan kekasihnya juga sedang berkencan di pantai dan menikmati indahnya matahari sore hari ckckck.

Sementara dua uke sedang bergosip(?) ria di kamar Kibum, dua seme yang kita ketahui bernama Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP yang di bawanya sedangkan Siwon mengerjakan tugas di sekolahnya.

"Won-Won hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun pada namja bertubuh kekar di depannya, kedua matanya masih fokus pada benda yang sedang di mainkannya.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon singkat namja kekar itu sedang sibuk dengan beberapa buku di depannya.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang di lakukan pacar-pacar kita ya. Huh aku ingin sekali sekamar dengan my Wookie chagie, eh malah dapat tendangan gratis Bummie sunbae, huh huh." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Biarkan saja, malah hyung sangat senang Kibum jadi dekat dengan Ryeowook." Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan melihat kearah Siwon yang berada di depannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tau sejak Kibum dekat dengan Wookie, dia menjadi lebih ceria dan selalu tersenyum." Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan beralih kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap heran.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kibum dulu sangat tertutup pada semua murid kecuali aku, selain itu dia pernah di jaili Donghae dan Changmin." Ucap Siwon mulai bercerita.

Flashback

Seorang namja manis berpipi chubby sedang memasuki ruang lokernya untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga yang basah karena keringat dengan seragam sekolah miliknya, namja manis pemilik killer smile itu memasuki toilet yang kebetulan berada diruang loker.

Kibum menaruh seragam sekolah miliknya di atas pintu kamar mandi kemudian dirinya membuka satu persatu pakaiannya dan menaruhnya juga diatas pintu bersebelahan dengan seragam sekolah miliknya, namja manis itu membasuh tubuhnya dengan air sampai tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dan segar.

Namun saat akan mengambil seragamnya untuk di pakai, seragam itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya begitupula dengan baju olahraga yang dia pakai sebelumnya.

"Hahaha kau pasti sedang bingung ya Kim Kibum?" ucap sebuah suara dari luar toilet, Kibum sangat mengenal suara itu, dia adalah Donghae.

"Ya, Hae-ah kembalikan seragamku!" teriak kibum dari dalam toilet.

"Kalau kau ingin pakaianmu kembali kau harus keluar dulu dari toilet itu." Sahutnya.

"Aku bilang kembalikan!" Kibum mencoba menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin, namja bernama Donghae itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan, Kibum bisa saja keluar dari toilet itu andai saja masih ada handuk yang bisa menutupi bagian tubuh sensitifnya namun jangan kan handuk benda lain yang bisa di gunakan olehnya pun tidak ada sama sekali.

"Hae, bagaimana jika kita buang saja benda jelek ini." Celetuk seseorang yang sepertinya datang bersama Donghae.

"Ide yang bagus Changmin-ah, kajja kita pergi." Ajak Donghae.

Kedua namja pembuat onar itu pun pergi dari toilet tersebut meninggalkan Kibum yang kini menangis di dalam toilet, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kedinginan sekarang.

Tok tok

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

Kibum terlonjak saat mendengar suara pitu kamar mandi yang di ketuk, buru-buru di hapusnya airmata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar.

"Siapapun tolong aku!" seru Kibum dari dalam.

"Nuguya?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku Kibum, aku sedang kedinginan pakaianku hilang, bisakah kau membawakan aku handuk?" pinta kibum dengan suara bergetar menahan dingin.

"Ini pakailah." Orang itu melemparkan sebuah handuk keatas pintu toilet, Kibum menerimanya dari dalam.

"Gomawo."

Kibum akhirnya bisa keluar dari toilet, dengan menggunakan handuk dari seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Kibum tampak kaget saat tau siapa orang yang sudah menolongnya ternyata dia adalah Kim Ryeowook salah satu dari anggota genk clouds masih satu grup dengan Donghae dan Changmin, dua namja yang menjahilinya barusan.

"Gwaenchanna?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah, gwaenchanna, gomawo sudah menolongku, kalau tidak ada kau aku mungkin sudah mati kedinginan di dalam." Ucap Kibum lirih tubuhnya masih gemetar, Ryeowook yang melihat itu menyerahkan seragam sekolah yang di pegangnya.

"Ini pakailah kau tidak mungkinkan masuk kelas dalam keadaan begitu."

"Ta..tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini kesalahan kedua temanku, aku pergi dulu." Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan Kibum yang masih diam mematung, rupanya Ryeowook tau kejadian yang di alami Kibum adalah perbuatan kedua anggota genk clouds, kibum menatap kepergian Ryeowook, dia memang berbeda dari mereka begitulah yang di pikirkan Kibum.

Di kelas

Pelajaran di jam ke setelah istirahat telah di mulai, murid-murid sudah duduk dengan rapi.

Srekk

Pintu kelas pun terbuka menampakan sosok seorang guru di luar sana yang akan masuk kelas mereka.

"Selamat siang anak-anak bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" Park seonsaengnim mendudukan diri di bangku guru, murid-murid mulai membuka buku materi pelajarannya.

Sang guru memperhatikan murid-muridnya, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang murid yang saat itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah melainkan seragam olahraga, dia adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kenapa kamu tidak memakai seragam sekolah.?" Tanya Park seonsaengnim.

"S..seragam saya hilang seonsaengnim." Jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Hilang?" sang guru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne, tadi saat saya hendak mengganti baju tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil seragam saya." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada hyung Wookie." Ucap seorang namja di sebelah Ryeowook, Kim Yesung.

"Mianhae." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, lain kali kamu lebih hati-hati jika menyimpan sesuatu ne." Ucap sang guru, Ryeowook mengangguk dalam hati dia merasa lega, Park seonsaengnim memang bukan tipe guru yang suka menekan murid-muridnya dengan berbagai peraturan ketat.

Di bangku lain seorang murid bernama Kibum tampak memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan raut wajah bersalah, 'Gara-gara aku dia...ukh mianhae'

Sejak saat itu Kibum merasa takut jika berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, bahkan cenderung menutup diri pada murid-murid di sekitarnya.

Flashback off

"Begitulah, sejak Ryeowook menawarkan diri sebangku dengan Kibum, sifat Kibum yang tadinya pendiam perlahan-lahan mulai ceria, hyung ingin sekali berterimakasih pada Wookie." Ujar Siwon sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Wookie hyung memang berbeda, buktinya dia selalu menolongku saat anak-anak clouds itu menggangguku atau membullyku."

"Entah kenapa setiap aku memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook, aku seperti pernah melihatnya hanya saja aku sendiri tidak ingat.." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh tanya,"Maksud hyung?"

Alis Siwon bertaut seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, tak lama kemudian namja kekar itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Namja tampan itu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi yaitu mengerjakan tugasnya kembali, sedangkan Kyuhyun juga meneruskan permainannya yang juga semapat tertunda tanpa memikirkan halm apapun lagi.

Di kamar Kibum.

Kedua namja yang sama-sama memiliki wajah manis itu kini sedang merebahkan tubuh mereka di kasur empuk berukuran besar milik Kibum.

Kibum memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi menyamping dan mengarah kearah Ryeowook , sedangkan namja mungil di sampingnya hanya terlentang, Kibum melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari area dada Ryeowook, sebuah kalung.

"Wookie kau memakai kalung, kok aku jarang melihatnya." Kibum meraih liontin kalung tersebut.

"Ah ne, aku memang jarang memperlihatkannya." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Magnae, siapa itu? bukankah namamu Ryeowook?" tanya Kibum sedikit heran menatap liontin kalung berwarna merah berkilau dengan sebuah permata di antara huruf M.

"Itu panggilan dari hyungku, dia sangat senang sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan magnae, kalung ini di berikan saat ulang tahunku yang ke 15." Jelasnya.

"Jinja? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki saudara Wookie?"

"Siapa bilang, aku punya satu hyung dan satu noona, namanya Kim Heechul dan Tiffany Kim, mereka berdua sangat baik dan menyayangiku, tapi sayang mereka kini sudah tidak adalagi di dunia ini." Ujarnya lirih kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aigoo~, mianhae aku tidak.." Kibum tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Gwaenchanna, ah sepertinya sudah malam lihat sudah jam 9, bukankah besok kita harus sekolah?" ucap Ryeowook mengalihkan suasana.

"Ne kau benar." Kibum dan Ryeowook menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka hingga sebatas dada kemudian memejamkan mata, tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari keduanya.

Keadaan yang sama juga tampak terlihat di kamar lain di rumah Kibum, bedanya kedua namja berstatus seme itu tidur dengan posisi mereka semula, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi menyandar pada sisi sofa dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah PSP ya ng masih menyala, sedang kan Siwon tertidur dengan beralaskan tangan yang di lipat diatas meja belajar di kamar tersebut.

Ke esokan paginya.

Seoarang penjaga sekolah tengah memeriksa keadaan sekolah tepat pukul 6 pagi sebelum para murid berdatangan, penjaga sekolah itu berjalan di koridor yang berada di lantai 3, saat akan melewati ruang latihan dance, dirinya melihat sosok murid yang tengah duduk menyender tepat di pintu masuk ruang latihan, murid namja itu tampak masih berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolah.

"Nak, kenapa tiduran di sini memang nya kemarin kamu tidak pulang?" tanya namja paruh baya itu, saat menghampiri murid yang di kiranya sedang tertidur di sana.

Namja paruh baya itu mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang murid.

Brukkh

Bukannya terbangun tubuh itu malah limbung kesamping dan menghempas kelantai dingin koridor sekolah.

" Jangan-jangan dia..." buru-buru namja tua itu bangkit dari sana dan berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

Suasana SMHS kembali ramai berita tentang kematian Lee Hyukjae mantan anggota genk clouds cepat menyebar. murid-murid banyak berkerumun di sekitar lokasi.

Sungmin sahabat baik Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, tak henti-hentinya menangis histeris di depan jasadnya Changmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya mencoba menenangkan sang sahabat dengan cara memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hyukkie! Huhuuu.. siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tangisnya di pelukan Changmin.

Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon tampak hadir di sana untuk melihat, Kibum langsung menghambur kepelukan Siwon.

"Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya, Ryeowook hanya diam namun tanpa di ketahui namja di sampingnya dirinya tampak tersenyum puas.

TBC

Haii para readers, kimi sudah comeback nih#sokinggris.

Adakah yang masih ingat ff abal ku#readers: enggak*pundung*

Ah tapi sekarang para readers udah tahu kan siapa M jadi di mohon jangan bunuh kimi setelah ini#dicekekduluan ama readers.

Kayaknya di chap ini banyak flashbacknya ya,,kimi emang udah rencana sih ngasih tahu siapa M itu di chap ini dan untuk flashbacknya si M mungkin bakal kimi kasih di chap dekat ending nya coz fic ini hanya tinggal beberapa chap lagi ko menuju ending.

**Spesial thank's to:**

**Guest, Mufidatul Andriani, viiaRyeosom, man min mi, hanazawa kay, , haelfishy, Gadis, UmeWookie, Kopi Luwak, Oktaavannyaa, Vic89, park min mi, lailatul magfiroh, meidi96, fieeloving13, ryeongguelove, badriahmunawaroh, Alif Ryeosomnia, Guest, ryeofha2125, ryeo ryeo ryeong, cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee, thiefhanie fhaa.**

Mian gag bisa balas review.a satu-satu karena keterbatasan waktu, mungkin setelah update chap ini kimi mau hiatus dulu dan akan kembali setelah lebaran, semoga chap 3 ini gag mengecewakan buat para readers.

Gomawo bagi yang udah nyempetin review, satu kata lanjut adalah semangat buat kimi.

Akhir kata review please.

.

.

By

Kimi


	4. Chapter 4

`Who Is M?

Disclameir : Semua cast milik orangtua masing-masing.

Pair : Kyuwook, Sibum dll.

Rated : T aja deh.

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/ Tragedy.

Warning : BL, aneh, rada pasaran, alur gak jelas, typo dll.

Mengandung sedikit unsur kekerasan, yang nggak suka Yesungnya saya bikin antagonis lebih baik jangan dibaca ya.

Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca, KLIK BACK aja deh...warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_

_Previous chapter_

_"Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya, Ryeowook hanya diam namun tanpa di ketahui namja di sampingnya dirinya tampak tersenyum puas. _

Chapter 4

Enjoy

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju tempat di mana jasad Eunhyuk berada, namja berwajah aegya itu begitu shok saat mendengar berita tentang kematian sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang di cintainya.

Di cintai?

Ya Sungmin selama ini memang memiliki perasaan itu pada sang sahabat, hanya saja dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena namja manis pemilik gummy smile yang di cintainya itu sudah di miliki Donghae.

Bruk

"EUNHYUK!" teriaknya saat sudah sampai di tempat dan langsung memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu, Changmin meraih tubuh sahabatnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa melepaskan jasad kaku Eunhyuk, namja jangkung itu kemudian membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya serta berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyukkie! Huhuu...siapa yang melakukan ini padamu." Tangisnya di pelukan Changmin.

"Tenanglah pihak kepolisian pasti akan membantu kita menemukan siapa pelakunya, karena aku yakin jika pelakunya tidak jauh beda dengan pembunuh Donghae." Sungmin mengangguk di pelukan sahabatnya sambil tetap menangis.

'Sakit kan rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai mati di depan matamu' batin Ryeowook dengan senyum kemenangannya,.

Di antara anggota clouds hanya Ryeowook yang tau tentang perasaan Sungmin pada Eunhyuk, namja berwajah aegya itu memang sering bercerita banyak hal pada Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu masih anggota mereka.

Tak lama pihak kepolisian pun datang untuk memeriksa jasad Eunhyuk.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, begitu juga dengan Siwon dan juga Kibum yang langsung mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk adalah korban selanjutnya." Ucap Kibum saat mereka berempat berada di taman sekolah, keadaan di sekolah masih sangat kacau dan pelajaran untuk sementara di tunda karena kasus yang terjadi hari ini.

"Mungkin sudah takdirnya yang harus mati dengan cara seperti itu." Sahut Kyuhyun menimpali ucapan Kibum. Keadaan kembali hening.

"Aku rasa kita harus lebih waspada mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin nantinya salah satu dari kita juga menjadi korban."

"Kau benar Won-Won hyung ada baiknya kita waspada. Chagie kau harus terus bersama ku ne, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu."ucap Kyuhyun pada kekasihnya, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum pahit apa kah dia harus mengaku, tapi rasanya ini belum saatnya, dia harus menuntaskannya lebih dulu setelah itu barulah dia akan mengaku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja dulu toh pelajaran hari ini di bebaskan." Ucap Kibum, keempat namja itu mulai beranjak dan melangkah keluar dari taman sekolah.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, namun saat hendak menuju area parkir mereka di jegat oleh Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kibum, Yesung tidak menjawab tatapan matanya tertuju pada namja di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kita pulang sekarang ne." Ryeowook menarik lengan kekasihnya, sebenarnya itu untuk mengalihkan dirinya dari tatapan Yesung.

"Ne, kajja."

Srett

"Siapa bilang kau boleh membawanya pergi Cho." Yesung menahan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku hyung," Ryeowook sedikit meringis, pegangan tangan Yesung memang sangat kuat.

"Melepaskanmu berarti membiarkanmu bersamanya." Ujarnya dingin.

"Dia namjachinguku, dan aku berhak pergi bersama dengannya." Balas Ryeowook.

Buagh

Kyuhyun memukul wajah Yesung tepat di pipi kirinya, dirinya tidak tahan melihat sang kekasih tampak kesakitan karena ulah Yesung.

"Jangan berani menyentuh namja-ku lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam mulai sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Cih." Yesung berdecih, tangannya memegang bagian pipinya yang sedikit lebam.

"Sudah mulai berani rupanya kau bocah." Ujarnya, Yesung hendak memukul balik Kyuhyun tangannya mengepal kuat siap untuk memukul wajah hobae yang paling di bencinya.

"Cukup hentikan!" pekik Ryeowook, namja mungil itu menengahi keduanya dan...

Buagh

Pukulan itu berhasil mendarat di pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan tidak di sengaja, Ryeowook merasa sekelilingnya berputar dan penglihatannya mulai buram.

"Chagie!" hampir saja Ryeowook tersungkur jika saja kedua tangan milik Kyuhyun tidak segera menangkapnya.

Yesung hanya diam mematung tak percaya dengan perbuatannya yang sudah menyakiti Ryeowook, lagi-lagi namja bermata sipit itu berbuat ceroboh.

"Wookie, ireonna." Kibum berusaha membangunkan Ryeowook, namun sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar pingsan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat membawanya pulang Kyu, pipinya perlu di kompres." Saran Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil milik Siwon.

Yesung masih terdiam di tempatnya, 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan, aku menyakitinya lagi.' Batinnya , namja itu terus termenung hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Hyung sedang apa di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, Changmin.

Namja berkepala besar itu sedikit tersentak, "Ah ne aku...a-aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu memang nya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Hyung di panggil Kepsek untuk membicarakan masalah kematian Eunhyuk, Kajja." Kedua namja itu pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah mereka.

Di dalam mobil Siwon.

"Chagie, cepatlah sadar, jangan membuatku khawatir." Ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berambut ikal sambil tangangnya menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kyu, tenangkan dirimu, Ryeowook hanya pingsan akibat pukulan Yesung hyung tadi." Kata Kibum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku belum bisa tenang hyung jika melihatnya seperti ini." Ujarnya lirih, raut cemas di wajahnya semakin terlihat saja.

"Kyu.."

"Biarkan saja Bummie, lagipula wajar saja kan jika Kyuhyun khawatir pada Wookie, aku juga akan sangat khawatir jika melihat kondisimu sama dengan Ryeowook."

Blush

Kibum merona mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kyu apa kau tau rumah Wookie di mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak tau hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau belum pernah di ajak kerumahnya?" tanya Kibum kaget plus heran mendengar jawaban dari hobaenya.

"Aku belum pernah datang kerumahnya sekalipun."

"Kita bawa dia kerumahku saja." Ucap Siwon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, Siwon tidak menjawab dia hanya memutar arah tujuannya menuju rumahnya sebagai jawaban.

Sesampainya di rumah siwon mereka semua keluar dari dalam mobil, Kyuhyun menggendong Ryeowook yang masih pingsan ala bridalm lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah Siwon.

"Bawa dia ke kamar tamu saja Kyu." Kata Siwon, kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi di mana letaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja itu baru sadar jika dirinya baru pertama kali kerumah Siwon.

"Kibum tolong antarkan." Kibum mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju lantai atas di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya di kamar tamu, Kyuhyun langsung menidurkan Ryeowook di atas kasur, namja berambut ikal itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah kekasihnya, di perhatikannya pipi Ryeowook yang sedikit membiru tampaknya bekas pukulan itu kini mulai agak membengkak, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah andai saja Ryeowook tidak pingsan Kyuhyun pasti sudah menghajar Yesung.

Cklek

Pintu di buka menampakan sosok namja berbadan kekar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siwon, tangannya membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan sebuah handuk.

"Kyu ini air hangat dan handuk untuk mengompres pipinya." Kata Siwon sambil meletakan baskon kecil itu di aas meja nakas.

"Ne, gomawo Won-Won hyung, mian sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Haha tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, aku senang bisa membantu kalian dan entah kenapa aku juga sangat ingin melindungi Ryeowook." Ujarnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Asal jangan menyukainya saja, haha."

"Tenang saja, paling akan mencintainya." Candanya.

"Dan kau akan mendapat wajan gratis dariku yang akan menempel di keningmu Wonnie." Ucap Kibum sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, hoho rupanya sedari tadi dia mendengarkan eoh.

Kepala Siwon bergerak kaku saat menoleh kearah Kibum yang kini menampilkan killer smile yang lain dari biasanya alias sangat mengerikan.

"Eh Bummie, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Siwon kaku.

"Sejak aku mendengar kau akan mencintai Ryeowook." Jawabnya santai namun mengandung aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Ehehe i-itu..." dan mulailah ceramah panjang ala Kim Kibum, tukang ceramah di ceramahi hohoho dunia sudah terbalik, seorang Choi Siwon mendapat ceramah dari Kim Kibum yang notabene namja dengan tipe pendiam walau sekarang lumayan bawel dan sok ingin tau#plakk.

Kyuhyun tertawa evil melihat pemandangan di depannya, 'rasakan' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Yak kau kenapa malah tertawa cepat kompres lebamnya Ryeowook." Hohoho rupanya kini giliran Kyuhyun yang kena damprat Kibum.

"Ah ne aku lupa." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sudah di celupkan kedalam air hangat memerasnnya kemudian di tempelkan kepipi Ryeowook yang lebam, Ryeowook meringis kecil meskipun dia dalam keadaan pingsan namun dalam alam bawah sadarnya dirinya tetap merasakan sakit di area pipinya.

"Nghh." Lenguhnya pelan terlihat sekali raut wajah Ryeowook yang menahan sakit.

"Sttt, ini pelan-pelan ko chagie." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus surai madu Ryeowook, setelah di rasa Ryeowook sudah terlihat agak tenang Kyuhyun kembali mengompres pipinya.

"Bummie-ah sebaiknya kita keluar saja ne, biarkan pasangan itu berbulan madu." Ajak Siwon yang sebenarnya untuk menghentikan ceramah kekasihnya yang kelewat panjang, aishh, apa dia salah makan waktu kemaren, batin Siwon.

"Ah benar juga, kajja." Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu berdua saja di dalam kamar.

"Kita akan kemana nih? Tidak mungkinkan kalau hanya mengelilingi rumahmu yang kelewat besar ini, sangat melelahkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kekamarku saja." Tawar Siwon.

"Ah benar juga." Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar milik Siwon.

Setelah masuk kekamar Siwon, Kibum langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran king size milik Siwon, rasanya benar-benar empuk dan nyaman, 'Kaoan ya aku bisa satu tempat tidur dengan Wonnie?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne aku ingin membaca buku, apa di kamar ini kau menyimpan beberapa buku atau novel misalnya."

"Kalau buku-buku soal pengetahuan banyak di simpan di perpustakaan rumah ini, dan kalau novel aku hanya memiliki satu."

"Jinja? Kenapa hanya satu? Bolehkah aku membacanya?" tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilnya." Siwon membuka laci yang berada di meja nakas kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang di ketahui adalah novel yang berjudul_ 'First Love'._

"Novel ini sebenarnya adalah kenang-kenangan dari seseorang, dan aku masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Siwon menyerahkan novel itu pada Kibum.

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Seseorang dari masalalu."

"Oh." Kibum mangut-mangut, di perhatikannya novel itu sejenak kemudian membuka halaman pertamanya.

Pluk

Sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang terjatuh dari halaman pertama novel itu.

"Apa itu?" Kibum mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah selembar photo terlihat sudah lama sekali.

Di perhatikannya orang-orang yang ada di dalam photo tersebut ada 3 orang, seorang yeoja cantik dan 2 orang namja, Kibum menatap lekat seseorang yang berada di posisi tengah yang tengah di rangkul oleh seorang namja berwajah cantik di dalam photo itu, seorang namja manis memiliki surai hitam yang agak panjang setengkuk juga sepasang iris caramel indah yang menghiasi matanya, 'Rasanya seperti pernah melihat tapi siapa ya?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Wonnie siapa orang-oarang dalam photo ini?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Itu photo Heechul dan dua saudaranya, yang yeoja itu adalah sepupunya dan yang namja itu Dongsaengnya." Jawab Siwon, Kibum tersentak kaget, 'Heechul? rasanya pernah dengar tapi di mana ya' pikirnya berusaha mengingat-ingat, 'Ah~ benar waktu itukan Ryeowook..eh mungkinkah?'.

"Wonnie, lalu 2 orang ini siapa namanya?" tanya Kibum, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Yeoja itu namanya Tiffany kim." 'Tuh benarkan' batin Kibum membenarkan.

"Lalu namja manis yang di tengah ini?" 'pasti Ryeowook' batin Kibum lagi mendahului jawaban Siwon.

"Dia namanya Nathan Kim." 'tuh benarka...-eh?' Kibum langsung menoleh kearah Siwon dengan cepat.

"Na-Nathan?"

"Ne, dia adalah adik kesayangan Heechul, tapi sayangnya dia saat ini entah bagaimana kabar dan keberadaanya."

"Maksudmu dia menghilang?" Siwon menggeleng, dirinya kemudian mendudukan diri di pinggir ranjang di samping kekasihnya.

"Aku sendiri kurang yakin, Entah dia memang menghilang atau sudah meninggal karena saat itu dia jatuh kedalam jurang hanya saja jasadnya tidak di temukan di mana pun saat di telusuri di sekitar jurang dan sungai yang berada di dekat jurang." Jawab Siwon panjang lebar, Kibum meletakan novel tersebut di atas meja nakas dan memilih menyimak cerita Siwon.

"Bagaimana ceritanya, apa sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"Siwon mengangguk.

"Ne, ini semua karena ulah genk clouds dan kejadiannya sudah satu tahun yang lalu." 'Lagi-lagi mereka' batin Kibum.

"Yesung sangat terobsesi sekali pada Nathan saat itu, walau Nathan sudah mentah-mentah menolaknya."

"Jadi waktu itu genk clouds sudah ada ya?" tanya Kibum lagi, wajar saja jika Kibum tidak begitu hafal kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, dia merupakan murid baru di pertengahan tahun ajaran pertama di SMHS bersamaan dengan Ryeowook yang mulai masuk sekolah di pertengahan tahun ajaran pertama juga.

"Ya, tepatnya sebulan setelah upacara penerimaan murid-murid baru, Yesung langsung mendirikan genk itu, dia dan teman-temannya selalu membuat keributan dan anenya dia tidak pernah membully Nathan, pada saat Yesung membuat sebuah pengumuman di depan semua murid barulah di ketahui kalau dia ternyata menyukai namja manis itu."

"Pengumuman apa?" tanya namja pemilik killer smile itu lagi, rasa penasarannya benar-benar tinggi rupanya, enath kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin tau sekali mendengar cerita tentang tiga bersaudara Kim itu.

"Pengumuman pernyataan cintanya pada Nathan, hanya saja Nathan saat itu langsung menolaknya."

"Lalu kejadian Nathan yang terjatuh kejurang?"

"Itu terjadi saat pulang sekolah, Heechul dan Nathan di cegat oleh Yesung , Eunhyuk dan Donghae."

Flashback

Siwon fov

Aku berjalan melewati jalanan yang lumayan sepi, saat ini aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, jalan yang aku lewati selain karena dekat dengan rumahku juga sangat jarang sekali kendaraan yang lewat dan juga orang-orang sekitarnya.

Saat melewati sebuah tikungan aku melihat berebapa anak sekolah yang sepertinya murid SMHS juga sedang berkumpul atau entahlah karena jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Apa mau kalian?" eh tunggu suara ini rasanya aku kenal, walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh tapi suara mereka bisa terdengar karena suasana sepi di sekitar sini di tambah lagi namja itu agak berteriak.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, aku hanya punya urusan dengannya." Balas seseorang yang sepertinya lawan bicaranya, ucapannya benar-benar datar, tapi kok rasanya kenal juga.

Aku semakin mendekati mereka ternyata mereka berjumlah 5 orang, tapi sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mengenal mereka, iya benar itu adalag Heechul dan adiknya Nathan dan juga mwo? Genk clouds?

Deg

Aigoo aku langsung mendapatkan firasat yang buruk.

"Nathan pergilah." Ku dengar Heechul menyuruh Nathan untuk pergi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hyung?"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" bentaknya keras bahkan telingaku langsung berdengung mendengar teriakannya.

Ku lihat Nathan langsung berlari pergi walau agak ragu, Yesung hendak mengejarnya namun di tahan oleh Heechul.

"Mau kemana kau." Heechul menghadang langkah Yesung.

"Minggir." Kemudian namaj bermata sipit itu memukul wajah Heechul membuat namja berwajah cantik itu jatuh tersungkur, saat mulai meneruskan langkahnya Heechul yang masih di posisi yang sama menahan kaki Yesung.

"Ya lepaskan." Bentak namja bermata sipit itu, 2 orang teman Yesung pun tidak tinggal diam mereka pun langsung membantu Yesung lepas dari Heechul.

"Hyung cepat kejar dia biar kami yang mengurusnya." Ucap namja berwajah ikan itu Yesung mengengguk kemudian berlari mengejar Nathan.

Aku buru-buru menghampiri Heechul sebelum dia kehilangan nyawanya karena di hajar habis-habisan oleh anak buah Yesung.

"Hentikan kalian!" seruku, kedua murid itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melihat kearahku dan mereka berdua langsung pergi begitu saja mengejar Yesung dan Nathan.

"Ya! Kalian berdua berhenti kataku!" teriakku sekali lagi namun tidak di hiraukan oleh keduanya yang saat itu sudah agak menjauh.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

"Chullie-ah kau tidak apa-apa? mana yang sakit." Tanyaku panik, kulihat Heechul mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harus segera menolong Nathan dia dalam bahaya.

"Tapi Chulli.. hei tunggu kau mau pergi kemana?" seruku memanggilnya, Heechul menoleh.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka." Ucapnya kemudian berlari kearah di mana sebelumnya Nathan berlari, aku pun langsung menyusulnya.

Siwon fov end

Singkat cerita Heechul dan Siwon berhasil menyusul pasangan Haehyuk dan juga Yesung tentunya sedangkan Nathan jauh di depan sana.

"Nathan percepat larimu!" Nathan menoleh kebelakang dapat di lihatnya Yesung dan juga anak buahnya dapat di lihatnya juga Heechul yang berada di posisi belakang bersama Siwon.

Donghae menambah kecepatan larinya dan mendahului Yesung, Nathan pun semakin mempercepat larinya dan masuk kesebuah hutan dan tepat saat Donghae mendekat hendak meraih Nathan namja mungil itu langsung terpelaset dan terjatuh kedalam jurang.

"GYAAA, ANDWAEEE!" teriak Heechul.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk membulatkan keduan matanya.

"A-aku tidak mendorongnya di-dia jatuh sendiri." Ujar Donghae panik, takut di salahkan atas kejadian barusan.

"Aku akan kesana menyelamatkannya, Nathan tunggu di bawah hyung akan menyelamatkanmu." Heechul langsung berlari kearah jurang tersebut namun di tahan oleh Siwon.

"Jangan ke sana itu sangat berbahaya."

"Lepaskan, aku ingin menyelamatkan dongsaengku, Siwonnie lepas." Heechul terus meronta di pelukan Siwon.

"Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tenanglah kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama." Heechul sedikit tenang saat mendengar ucapan Siwon namun hatinya tetap saja merasakan sesuatu yang buruk hingga pada akhirnya namja cantik itu pingsa di pelukan kekasihnya.

Yesung berdiri mematung di tempatnya tatapannya kosong dan mengarah ketempat di mana Nathan terjatuh.

'Tidak, yang ku inginkan bukan kejadian seperti ini' batinnya, menyesal dengan tindakan bodoh yang di lakukannya, Donghae sendiri tidak tau harus berkata apa pikirannya benar-benar buntu dan rumit, hingga tiba saat sore menjelang malam mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan yang benar-benar rumit, Heechul pun sudah di bawa oleh Siwon, namj kekar itu akan lengsung membawanya kerumah sakit karena bagaimana pun namja cantik itu mengalami luka karena ulah Yesung cs.

Skip

Esoknya para tim kepolisian berusaha mencari keberadaan Nathan, mereka terus menelusuri area sekitar sungai namun yang yang mereka dapati adalah nol, Nathan tidak ada di mana pun mereka bahkan sangat kesulitan mencarinya.

"Bagaimana pak apa sudah ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Nathan?" tanya Siwon yang ikut dalam pencarian.

"Sayang sekali, kami sudah berusaha mencarinya dan hasilnya nihil." Jawab polisi itu.

"sebaiknya pencarian di hentikan dulu karena ini sudah hampir sore dan itu sangat menghambat." Ucap salah seorang polisi di sana, Siwon dan yang lainya mengangguk kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Flashback off

"Lalu apa setelah itu kau tetap mencarinya?" tanya Kibum yang masih penasaran dengan cerita Siwon.

"Ne, aku tetap berusaha mencarinya dan hasilnya tetap sama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Heechul saat tau adiknya tidak di temukan?"

"Chullie benar-benar depresi dan kondisi kesehatannya makin parah di tambah lagi ternyata dia memiliki penyakit yang bahkan Tiffany dan Nathan pun tidak tau, Heechul ternyata mengidap kanker otak." Siwon mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Dan seminggu setelahnya dia meninggal."lanjutnya.

"Ommo!"

"Sebelumnya dia juga sempat berpesan, jika suatu saat aku berhasil menemukan Nathan dia meminta agar aku menjaga dan melindunginya itu lah pesan terakhirnya yang aku pegang sampai sekarang, walaupun aku belum bisa memenuhinya." Ucapnnya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti menemukannya. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Tiffany Noona setelah tau kejadian yang menimpa 2 saudaranya?"

"Bummie apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ada seorang yeoja yang meninggal karena bunuh diri?"

"Ne, aku pernah dengar gosip tentang kejadian itu, apa jangan-jangan.."

"Ne dia adalah Tiffany, yeoja itu bunuh diri bukan karena tekanan dari genk princess, dia melakukan itu karena tak sanggup menahan beban batin yang selalu mengguncang dirinya, kematian Heechul dan juga Nathan yang membuatnya tidak sanggup hidup sendiri, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Suasana di kamar milik Siwon mendadak kaku, Kibum masih mencerna beberapa bagian dari ucapan kekasihnya di samping itu dia juga memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook tentang kedua saudaranya yang ternyata memiliki nama yang sama yaitu Tiffany dan Heechul, 'apa mungkin hanya kekebetulan, tapi Ryeowook juga bilang waktu itu kedua saudaranya juga sudah meninggal lalu orang-orang yang berada di photo ini juga...argghh ck, Ryeowook siapa sebenarnya dirimu?' batinnya.

"Wonnie, apa hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Heechul itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia adalah kekasihku yang dulu sebelum kamu."

"Mwo?"

TBC

Haii kimi comeback nih *gag ada yang nanya*#kimi pundung di pojokan.

Aigoo setelah sekian lama bisa update juga, mian para readers semuanya bukan maksud kimi menelantarkan ff ini tapi karena pasokan(?) idenya lagi kacau nih, thank's all yang udah ngasih semangat buat kimi...

**Mirza, ryeohyun, ryeofha2125, sushimakipark, fee, guest, kyuhair, YL, hartinsomnia29, fieeloving13, key yoshi, mufidatul andriani, alif ryeosomnia, ryeonggulove, park min mi, cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee,oktavanya12, lailatul magfiroh 16, man min mi, ryeo ryeo ryeong, meidi96, viiaryeosom, hanazawa kay, vic89, thiefhanie fhaa.**

.

Thank's buat semua yang udah mereview fic abal-abal ini, haha mian kalau tidak di balas..

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi akhir kata review pleaseee...

.

'Kimidori'


End file.
